


chicken soup

by asexuelf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Consensual Incest, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Emira falls ill.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

> i havent been writing a whole lot but i pooted out this lil dooble on tumblr so i'm posting it here for self-keeping :3
> 
> enjoy!

When the Blight twins get sick, their parents get angry. "No excuses," says Mother. "No surrender," says Father.

It's Emira who's caught something this time, a bug that leaves her too warm and twice as dizzy, but Edric misses just as much school. After all, if Edric leaves, who will wipe the sweat from Emira's brow? Who will raise spoonfuls of broth to her lips, whispering praise as she swallows it down? Who will press their mouth in a gentle kiss to her hairline and whisper, "You're okay, Em. Just rest." as lovingly as they know how?

The answer is no one. There's only one person in all the Boiling Isles who can do this for Emira and it's him.

And anyways, Edric thinks as he slides a clean shirt over Emira's head, he likes to think he's a good boyfriend. A good brother, too, sure, but he's almost dizzy himself with the rush of caring so intimately for his secret beloved. Feeding her, dressing her, pressing the lips of a potion bottle to her weak mouth... It fills him with a joy that's equal only to his sadness at seeing her so ill of health.

Hopefully Amity will be home soon. He needs her to bring home medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖
> 
> comments and kudos are a witch's best friends!


End file.
